


don't touch him

by the_price_is_rice



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Shockwave, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_price_is_rice/pseuds/the_price_is_rice
Summary: shockwave is stuck doing last-minute shopping before quarantine really sets in, and of course he's with two of the most illogical beings in the entire world. at least he has soundwave to help maintain his sanity. sort of.and then soundwave gets HIT on.in front of shockwave's SALAD.and then shit goes DOWN.
Relationships: Shockwave/Soundwave
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	don't touch him

**Author's Note:**

> thought of this in bed and was like "holy fuck this could make a decent oneshot??" and literally got up to write the idea down in the dark
> 
> for appearances:  
> shockwave is a very well-built man with short grayish-purple hair (basically mauve i think) and his left eye is blind. he has a robotic left arm that he designed himself. he got his injuries from a freak car accident.  
> soundwave is a slender man with long raven-black hair with bright violet accents. he likes wearing a black reflective visor that covers his eyes and most of his nose.  
> megatron is a super toned man at with cropped gray hair.  
> starscream is a lean man with slicked back silver hair (dyed, obviously). 
> 
> in this mini au megs owns this company and they're all in it (duh)
> 
> i'm not sure why i gave this much detail i guess cuz it's all my headcanons lmao anyway enjoy

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _WE CAN'T GET IT?!_ " 

Shockwave winced when Starscream's screech reached him from across the store. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard Megatron bellow back every reason why Starscream _shouldn't_ waste his money on a _fifth_ _handbag_. 

Beside him, Soundwave was discreetly recording the entire ordeal on his phone from behind the coat rack. Probably as blackmail. 

Shockwave nudged the shorter man and whispered, "We should probably get them out before they are banned. Then Starscream will really lose it." Soundwave reluctantly stopped recording and nodded, and the pair went over to pull the bickering duo out, as Shockwave apologized to the employees that had been nervously watching Starscream's fit closely. 

After Starscream had finally calmed down somewhat under the promise he could choose which shop to go to next, Megatron announced that he was ready to go have lunch. Soundwave agreed, and the small group headed for the food court, not without long stares in their direction as people recognized the four most powerful heads of the DeceptiCorp. 

After they had all decided on what they wanted, Starscream and Megatron went off to find a table, while Soundwave and Shockwave waited for their food. The shorter of the two leaned against the wall beside the place they had ordered at and watched Shockwave organize the utensil holders with barely-restrained amusement. Soundwave reached out and deftly placed a spoon in the fork bin. 

Shockwave narrowed his eyes at Soundwave and fixed the error. Soundwave put three spoons in the straw holder. The other man swiftly put them back and before Soundwave could stick seven forks in the napkin holder, grabbed his thin wrist with his flesh hand. "Illogical." They stared at each other for a good minute, unblinking. In the background, several people watched in frightened awe at their intensity. 

Soundwave huffed and wrangled himself out of Shockwave's grip so he could dump the forks back into the appropriate holder. Shockwave leaned away from the utensils, satisfied with their organization, and excused himself to the restroom. 

Upon returning a short while later, he stopped by Starscream's and Megatron's chosen table to make sure they hadn't started throwing objects at each other, before returning to Soundwave. 

However, he froze upon seeing a lanky man with dark blonde hair and loose clothing hovering over the raven. The stranger appeared to be talking to him, one thin hand on the wall beside Soundwave's shoulder. With his visor, it was hard to gauge the Communication Officer's expression, but working alongside the other man for years helped Shockwave. He could see the minute twitch in Soundwave's hand and the distinct frown curling his mouth. 

From previous knowledge, it meant Soundwave was displeased, or at least irritated. So this stranger was not a friendly. Before Shockwave could figure out what to do (or if he should even do anything at all) the tall man reached out with his free hand and grazed his fingers over Soundwave's waist. Soundwave grimaced and his hands clenched into fists as he tried to discreetly twist out of his touch. A grin curled over the unfamiliar man's face. 

Without thinking, Shockwave stormed over, the various individuals in his path quickly clearing the way at his approach. It took the stranger a moment to realize there was a shadow over him and that Soundwave's focus was now over his shoulder. 

Before he could turn around to face Shockwave, the dark-haired man grabbed his bony shoulder and shoved him to the side and against the glossy wall. Shockwave's bionic hand squeezed over the flesh through the thin shirt he was wearing threateningly. 

"Hey, hey, what's th' problem?!" 

Shockwave leaned in close, and as the other man took in the metal arm and scars marring the scientist's left eye, growled, "The 'problem' is that you are _harassing_ my colleague. He did _not_ appreciate your _touches_." He spat that last word, vaguely aware of Soundwave watching. 

The blonde winced as those hard fingers dug in. "H-hey, I wasn't doin' anythin' serious! Jus' testin' 'em a lil' here an' there! Wasn't like I was tryna bend 'em over or anythin'! Ya don't gotta make such a big deal!" 

Shockwave was seriously contemplating testing the man himself and bashing that stupid nose of his in, when Soundwave gently grabbed his free arm with a slender hand. The scientist glanced at him and balked when his friend shook his head lightly. 

"Y-yeah, jus' let me go! See, he agrees-" He broke off when Soundwave snapped his gaze over to him. The blonde visibly squirmed with Soundwave continued to stare at him. 

Coaxed by his friend's grip on his arm, Shockwave released the man, and he wasted no time in hurrying away and out of the food court, like an animal with his tail between his legs, his pride wounded. Several bystanders yelled at him. _Illogical,_ Shockwave thought, _They should have done something before. But then, very few can gauge Soundwave's emotions._

Soundwave's poking his arm pulled him out of his thoughts and the slender man motioned to the food booth. Their order was ready.

"Why did you stop me? I had to hurt him." Soundwave raised his hands to sign. 

_not worth it_

_in public_

Shockwave took a moment to process that. "That... is logical, I suppose. That man is but an insect." Soundwave nodded. "Still, you do not deserve to be treated in that way." Soundwave looked like he wanted to say something else, but they had to retrieve their food. 

When they arrived back to their table, neither Soundwave nor Shockwave mentioned what had transpired, but it turned out they didn't need to. Just a few minutes into their meal, Starscream waved his phone at them. "Explain this!" He cried. Megatron leaned over to watch as well. 

It turned out someone had recorded everything, from the moment Soundwave was approached, to Shockwave arriving, to Shockwave pinning the stranger, to Soundwave convincing Shockwave to back off, to the stranger retreating. They had then posted it on a social media platform and it was already gaining traction. Anything regarding the DeceptiCorps' business outside of their work was popular in media. 

Shockwave sighed as Megatron angrily interrogated an exasperated Soundwave and Starscream started a small investigation on his phone. That skinny man was likely going to die by the end of the week. 

Under the table, Soundwave slid his hand into Shockwave's right hand and traced letters into his palm. 

_T H A N K Y O U_

Shockwave did not respond, but he did fold his fingers over Soundwave's. 

**Author's Note:**

> got a little lazy near the end but hey it's something


End file.
